riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Atomsk Zenith
Atomsk Zenith is a soldier in the Royal Ossyrian Military, and a veteran of the 32nd Ossyrian Mechanized Infantry. His reckless, overkill armored offensive style of combat proved pivotal during the Fall of Ossyria and the events proceeding it. A temper only matched by dedication to his cause made him a useful ally during the crisis. Biography Born in Dallas to a moderately wealth family, Atomsk chose to ignore his family's administrative career path and leap into the Royal Ossyrian Military. With an unbreakable goal of reaching the 32nd Mechanized Infantry, Atomsk worked overtime, throwing himself into every possible engagement he could sign up for. His overpowered gorilla-looking HMV was a renown enemy on the battlefield, and when a push was necessary to clear out anything, Zenith was on the case. During the Fall of Ossyria, Atomsk lost everything in a blind rage, and refused to leave the battlefield until incapacitated and forced to evacuate. His zealous, never-ending offensive push protected many Ossyrians and made it possible for them to escape. The escape was short-lived however; battle-ready Atomsk recovered from the grief (and being knocked out) to join up with the resistance and fight back against the Tyrans. Soon Zenith found himself in the company of fellow survivors and new mercenaries onboard the OSS Heavenly Spirit. Personality Atomsk is a cocky, quick-to-anger pilot who's complexities put him in first place. Extreme bouts of explosive destruction and chaos make him smile, but the physical killing of unarmed individuals is a no-no. Though he never drinks, Atomsk features drunk tendencies. Usually unable to finish an entire conversation, the man is always looking for action instead. Weapons Though trained in standard assault weapons by the Royal Ossyrian Military, the only weapon Zenith was given permission for is an AK Makarov Pistol. Having earned a medal for pistol marksmanship, the gun rarely leaves Atomsk's trademark white holster. Despite capable of using it, Zenith's anger will usually result in him taking a swing rather than drawing his handgun. H.M.V The Tekkō-Gorira is a tall, armored H.M.V. with a multitude of weapons. The Gorilla-looking mecha is a veteran of dozens of battles, with the dents and scars to prove it. Connections to other characters As a member of the Royal Ossyrian Military, and one of the few survivors of the Fall of Ossyria, Atomsk is a veteran and friend to Captain David Matthias, and serves as his command figure throughout every campaign. Both Zenith and Dale Gettner fought hard against Tyrans, and it was no surprise that each other would defend the planet to their deaths. The 32nd OMI always remembers its members, alive or dead, and Abraham Keyes and Flora Holland were teammates until the end. Although they spent just a little bit of time around each other, Atomsk is friends with Autumn Lesedi, for a friend of Ossyria is a friend for Zenith. Throughout the Fall of Ossyria, one of Atomsk's greatest allies was Rodrig Von Tryassik, a Tzeenosaur trained for elite combat. Up close, each was a powerful fighting force, and could respect said fighting style. At one point, Zenith rode atop the Tzeenosaur to fight the imposter Gettner. Category:Characters